My Lover Friend
by Princess Orez
Summary: After the Cell games Gohan meets a young princess that we all love become friends then latter on will their love save the princess.
1. Chapter 1

Sorry that I did not write anything for a couple of years i been gone and the place where i was at would not let me up load any of my work and I will update on my other stories

I do not own Salior Moon or DBZ

Chapter 1

10 year old Gohan Son was in the black forest crying about his father Goku Son, who sacrificed his life to save his friends and family and the earth from cell, which he destroyed him in the end. He was sitting on the forest floor slightly crying because he mostly blame himself for what happened to his dad even though every one else doesn't blame him for him. Even though they used the Dragon balls to bring him back to life and that is when he told Gohan that he did not blame him. But right now he is helping his mother Chi-Chi Son get ready for his baby brother to come into the world. All the sudden he heard crying not that far from him he stand up from where he was and headed towards the crying.

All the sudden he was at the water fall where so many good memories of catching fish with his dad, that was good times and maybe it is a good idea for supper something different. Seeing a 6 year old young girl with slivery white hair up in dumpling pigtails wearing white princess style dress on the bodice pearl moon small ballet style dress shoe in casing her small feet a golden chain that holds a beautiful sliver crystal on it her big blue eyes looking at him with innocence wisdom swirling around in a trusting way towards him looking for help. A golden crescent moon in the middle of her forehead pointing towards her hair line as she holding white roses and lilies of the valley . 'Hi my name is Gohan. Could I help you and what is your name ?' asked Gohan as she said, 'My name is Serenity but every one calls me Serena or Bunny and it look like you were crying too. I am looking for my big brother Gjeta'.

'I will help you find your older brother Serena. First I have to tell my mother first if you follow me.' said Gohan as he hold out his hand which Serena nodded her head a yes and took his hand and following him to his house. 'Gohan you are my friend and it is going to be that way forever.' as they entered the house where he live at with his family and said 'Mom I am home and I brought a friend with me her name is Serenity and I am going to help her find her brother.' which Chi-chi at 5 months pregnant with her 2nd child on the way look at Serena. 'Hello Mrs. Chi-chi my name is Serenity like Gohan said but I like you to call me Serena or Bunny.' as Serena curtsied formal way which Chi-chi fell in love with her and thinking of something. Chi-chi was snapped out of it when Gohan said, 'Mom I am going to take Serena to Capsule Crops to Bluma to see if she can help out'. 'Ok Gohan be careful and it is nice to meet you Serena you can come over when ever you want to.' as Gohan took Serena into his strong arms and went into the air which Serena giggled in happiness.

Gohan heard Serena's giggle and it sound like bells to him which he was careful not to do fast so her dress would not get ruin. They landed in the front lawn of Capsule Crops which they seen a woman with short green hair holding a baby with short purple hair and blue eyes which the woman seen them and said, 'Hi Gohan and who is this?' which Gohan said, 'Hi Bluma this is my friend Serenity but she like to be called by Serena or Bunny and she is looking for her older brother'. 'Serena what is your brother's name?' asked Bluma as Serena said, 'Bluma my brother name is Vegjeta and your son looks like my brother in a way .' said Serena which both Gohan and Bluma where in shock that sweet Serena is related to the someone that can be an asshole to everyone as Vegjeta come out of the house and walk over to them his eyes where in shock.

'Renity is that you why are you not on the Moon kingdom with your Mother Queen Selene?' asked Vegjeta as he looked at his baby sister which she said, 'Gjeta the negavirse attacked when we were all at the ball killing every one so momma send my friends/protectors to the future and I was reborn too but momma sent me to you. So Bluma are you my sister-in-law and this is my nephew?'. Vegjeta went grab his sister and embraced her which all the sudden a woman with long green hair half in a bun wearing a sailor fuku with garnet bow and skirt with a key staff. 'Princess Serenity it is good that you found your brother Prince Vegjeta. I will be back within a few years for your destiny. Gohan please help protect the princess.' which Vegjeta said, 'Alright Pluto'. Bluma said, 'Serena lets get you out of your good clothing and get you changed into something that is comforting for you and latter we'll go shopping. Vegjeta hold Trunks. Gohan we will be right back out'.

Bluma quickly took Serena into the house and Gohan rub his head trying to figure out on how to figure out females and Vegjeta looked at Gohan and said 'Boy you will help me train Renity'. All the sudden Serena come out wearing a pail purple pheasant shirt with blue jean pants with tennis shoe incasing her small feet. She had hidden her upturned golden cresset moon that was on her forehead and the golden necklace with the crystal shown beautifully on her pail neck. 'Serena what is that crystal?' asked Gohan as he looked at Serena which smiled at him and said 'This is the Imperial Sliver Crystal it belong to every queen of the moon and sliver alliance momma used all her life force to send us to the future of earth to be happy. Puu sent me here to my brother until my destiny to save the universe so I am considered as the princess of the cosmos. ' which Bluma thought **I am going to contact Chi-chi to see to plan to get my dear little sister-in-law and Gohan together they will make a cute couple.**. 'Serena lets go shopping for everything what you need. Gohan and Vegjeta you are going with us. And no flying' said Bluma which as Serena, who remembered her training with Vegjeta, Vegjeta and Gohan's face went into shock as they went into the hover car and took off to get Serena's things for her bedroom and clothing.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After they got back to Capsule Crops from shopping for Serena's wardrobe along with the accessories to decorate her bed room. Gohan knew that he would have to head home to spend some time with his mother Chi-chi when Vegjeta stopped him and said, 'Brat call every one back up and tell them to come over practice and so they can meet 'Renity.' as Gohan nodded his head to a yes. Serena come out holding white roses and went up to Gohan handed the roses to Gohan and said, 'Thank you Gohan for taking me to my brother, Vegjeta. Will I get to see you tomorrow?' which he said, 'Of course Serena'. Serena watched as Gohan flew off to his family home.

Vegjeta looked at his baby sister only standing there which all the sudden Serena wrapped her arms and tail around his waist and started to crying for her friends her mother every one that lost their lives on the plants of the Sliver Alliance. Vegjeta knew that his baby sister has a heart of gold or sliver because he knew that his baby sister would rather die to let everyone die and being the knowing that she will be powerful because of lundian and sayian blood that runs through her veins along with being the wielder of the Sliver Crystal that she can destroy universes hoping that she will pure and innocent.

He wrapped his arms around her to comfort her which he used some of his ki and cut off Serena's tail like Queen Selene did when Serena was born which he said, 'Renity it is ok to cry even though I was wrong when father died and I told you. Com'on everything is ok and lets help woman decorate your room'. Bulma was quietly was watching the scene fully understanding what was happening and hopping that with Serena around that Vegjeta showed some more emotion to everybody with that she quietly slip out of the room and went to the room which she choose for Serena. Hearing the foot steps coming in Bulma turn around seeing Vegjeta and Serena which they started to work. Serena try to help out as much as she could but mostly she played with her nephew Trunks luckily everything was done by the time every one went to bed.

Everyone showed up to find out what was going on and why they are there at Capsule Crops in wonderment which in the back yard of it they seen Vegjeta watching Gohan wearing his blue and white gi with a girl with slivery white hair up in dumpling pigtails wearing blue gi pants with a one piece pink leotard a white crop shirt on top of it just sparing with out using any flying or ki blasts. They seen the girl dodge one of Gohan's punches and did a round house kick real hard that he ended embedded into the tree and said, 'That hurts Bunny!' which Gohan got out of being imbedded into the tree and ended up punched Serena in the gut and Vegjeta ended up barking at her, 'Renity, block yourself better like I taught you. It is time to quit.' which both Gohan and Serena stop from what they are going and Serena went into her brother's arms and asked, 'Gjeta when are you going to teach me how to use ki to fly and to make blasts?' which Vegjeta quickly said, "With in the next couple of days'.

Serena back away from Vegjeta slowly cupped her small but delicate hands together which she slightly formed a white blast that got bigger and quickly threw it at Vegjeta which he had to turn into super sayian to block the blast that hit him. Serena skipped away from the group which Vegjeta asked , 'How the hell Renity learn that so fast?' which Gohan said, 'Vegjeta I taught that to Serena with in the last hour. I did not know that she would caught on so fast to make her own blasts this soon'. which everyone started laughing about what just happened.

Here is 2nd chapter hope you like it it has Vegjeta and Serena Bounding


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Gohan was setting and watching along with actually willing to train with Vegjeta because of his best friend but only friend that is close to his age, Serena. He was setting while floating in the air while watching Vegjeta trying to teach Serena to fly without the use of her wings which it was hard for her grasped but can understand how it works just like the ki blasts. 'Vegjeta let me try this out.' said Gohan which Vegjeta nodded and landed next to Serena. Gohan went up to Serena holding out his hand for her and said, 'Serena come on stand up and come up in the air with me but I am not going to hold you have to take my hand.' which Serena stood up and put her small but delicate hand in his callous hand. They both took to the air with Gohan's ki.

Only hovering only a feet in the sky, a.k.a 5 feet in the sky. Serena was smiling from joy that Gohan was trying some different training for her instead of telling sure she love her big brother with all her might because he acted like their father all the time and how she misses her father along with her mother and all her court and protectors. Then she realized that momma wanted learn both her heritage of her mother and her father's races the lundians and the sayains. 'Com'on Sere you can do this just believe in yourself and I know that you can do this.' said Gohan as which Serena thought about what it feel like with out using her wings and flying through the air.

Closing her eyes and focusing on her ki and slowly pushing it to her feet. As Serena opened her eyes again looking at Gohan and Vegjeta seeing in their eyes how proud they are at her. Noticing her hand was free and that her hand was not in Gohan's hand any more and Gohan said, 'Serena look down'. Serena look down and she sees that she was flying by herself so she flew into Gohan's arms hugging him and then going it to Vegjeta when he decided that it was time for quits for the night.

Meanwhile…………….

2 woman along with a man with a pineapple style black hair was watching the young Princess Serenity training with her big brother Prince or say King Vegjeta and the young Princess's best friend, Gohan training, playing or just studying over at Gohan's house where they study or in Bluma's lab with science or anything else. 'Puu it look like that our daughter is now becoming more herself the way I know that she can be. She is growing into a strong willed young woman that will rule fairly when the time comes.' said former Queen of the Moon Selene as she had tears running down her beautiful but pail tan face. Her mate the former King of Vegjeta, Vegjeta the 23rd said, 'Sele, hon, I am proud of both of our children what they are and will what they become. Serey will have every thing sweet innocent with her curiosity air about every thing. But everything in the end Serey will be strong independent along with being ruling with a gentle but firm hand and under standing with the help of with Jeta's mate to stop him when he finds out that Bardok's grand brat is her mate'.

Selene looked at her mate seeing the smirk on his face knowing that he is right about one thing and that is that their son is defiantly is going to blow his top off. 'I hope that 'Jeta will not kill Gohan for Serena's sake.' said Selene which they started to laugh about their son being over protective about everything including trying to blast the Prince of earth when he tried to kiss Serena at a young age though. 'Selene, my Queen, I think that Gohan will be a fine young man for her. Hope for Gohan though because Serenity-hime is going to be a hand full and keep him on his toes. Just like Amarra to Michelle.' said Trista as Vegjeta said, 'That is right about that one. Our daughter Amarra is just like our bunny but she takes after me in wanting to protect their younger sister'.

Back at Capsule Crops…..

Everyone was at Capsule Crops for the annual get together with the friends just to have fun and talking about everything what was going on with things. Serena and Gohan where having fun keeping each other busy when Crillin asked, 'So how did your parents got you together Serena?' as Serena said, " Well this is after Amarra was born to momma and her father. Amarra is our sister she is princess of Uranus her father died in battle. How the story went momma was married to the king of Uranus then having Amarra, and her being princess of Uranus. 2 years latter he died in a battle protecting momma and Amarra, then a year latter Momma and daddy met when the royal sayian family come over to the moon that was when they where trying to become allies in the alliance'.

'Momma made it easy block the rays that can't transform. They both started to fell in love with each other Gjeta was happy that daddy was happy and in love with a moon goddess and gain a mother figure, right Gjeta? Then a year latter momma and daddy mated to each other both Marra and Gjeta where happy because they are siblings. Every one was happy as a year has passed momma found out that she was having me even at her age Gjeta was 18 Marra was 4 years old. When I was six daddy and Gjeta went back to Plant Vegjeta and that was when everything went down. Daddy died momma was heart broken so I stayed strong Gjeta seen me every time after his missions from Freeza and now every thing went down." finished Serena as she flew off with Gohan following right behind her and Bluma looking at and Vegjeta said, 'Enough questing Renity for now'.

I hope that you like this it had some of Serena and Vegjeta's history


End file.
